How Dr Gene Burrows Stole Christmas
by JusSonic
Summary: A parody of the Grinch. The time: Christmas. The place: Histeria! Town. The villain: Dr. Gene Burrows. The event: Him stealing Christmas. A Christmas present from me to you H! fans.


This story is a parody of "The Grinch". The song that are in it comes from the movie "The Grinch". This is my Christmas story here. Enjoy!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Every Histerian in Histeria! Town liked Christmas a lot.  
But Dr. Gene Burrows, who lived just north of Histeria! Town, did not.  
Gene hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season.  
Now don't ask me why. Even I don't know the reason.  
It could that his lab coat is just too tight.  
It could that his head isn't even screwed up very right.  
But I do believe that the best reason of all,  
Is that his heart is two sizes way too small.  
But whatever the reason, his shoes or what's within,  
He stood there near his lab, hating the Histerians.  
Staring down from his home, with a very angry frown  
At their very lighted town.  
For he knew that every Histerian beneath  
Are hanging their favorite wreath.  
"And Worse of all they are hanging their stockings!" he say with a sneer.  
"Tomorrow is Christmas. It's almost here!"  
Then he growled with his fingers on his hand drumming,  
"I must somehow keep Christmas from coming."  
Gene knew that every H! boy and H! girl will wake up very early.  
They'll rush for their toys and then..."And then oh the noise!  
There's one thing I really hate and that is the noise, noise, noise!  
They will freak out all day on their wheels.  
They will wear those bell thingys on their heels.  
They will play with their horns, as well as their drums  
They even played with their very own toy guns!"  
He also knew that all Histerians, every age, will sit down to their feast.  
"And they'll feast, feast, feast, feast!  
They'll have good pudding and even had a roast beast.  
It is one thing that I also can't stand the least!  
And to make matters worse, they'll do one thing I hated most of all.  
All the Histerians the tall and the small  
Will stand together, with their Christmas bells ringing  
They will hold hands and they will start singing!  
They'll sing, sing, sing, sing, sing!"  
The more Dr. Gene Burrows hated to hear them sing,  
The more he said, "I must stop their whole thing!  
Since the beginning I have put up with this now!  
I must stop Christmas from coming! But how?"  
Then he got an idea. An evil idea.  
Gene got an evil, terrible, nasty idea.  
"I know how to do it." Gene laughs in his throat.  
"All I had to do is to make a Santa Claus hat and a red coat."  
He chuckled very evilly and said, "What an evil trick.  
Why, with this hat and coat, I looked like that old fool St. Nick!"  
  
(Singing)  
You an evil one, Dr. Burrows. You really liked a heel.  
You are nastier than a cactus, and charming than an eel, Dr. Burrows.  
You're a banana with a...very ripe peel!  
You're a psycho, Dr. Burrows. Your heart has an empty hole!  
Your brain are full of spiders, you got garlic in your throat, Dr. Burrows.  
I don't want to touch you with 1 3/4 pole!  
(Singing stop)  
  
"Now I need a reindeer." Gene looked around,  
But since reindeer are rare, none are around.  
But that stop Dr. Burrows? He just said:  
"If I can't find any reindeer, I'll make one instead."  
He called on one of his robo-spiders, and he took an ugly thread,  
And tie a big horn on top of the spider's head.  
He then put a bunch of empty sacks  
On a huge spaceship and climbed in the back.  
He yell "Get going!" and the spaceship goes down  
To the bottom of hill and the town.  
All of their windows were, dark. No one knows he was there.  
They are asleep in their beds without a single care.  
He stopped at house on the first square.  
"This is our first stop", the old Gene Claus hissed.  
He climbed down the chimneys with his sacks in his fists.  
Now climbing down chimneys to rob people is mean,  
But if Santa can do it, so can evil old Gene.  
He got struck for a minute or so  
But he got in the Histerians' home.  
He saw a bunch of stockings in a single row.  
"These ridiculous stockings," he said, "are the first ones to go."  
Around the tree and room, what he did is ever so unpleasant.  
He took everything, including the presents!  
He stuffed all of them into bags and with no stare  
He put them all up the chimney without a single care.  
  
(Singing begins)  
You're an evil one, Dr. Burrows. You got bugs in your smile.  
You got a personality of an ugly crocodile, Dr. Burrows.  
If I had to choose, I will choose the ugly crocodile!  
(Singing ends)  
  
Then he goes to the fridge. He took the food for their feast.  
He took everything, heck even the huge beast!  
He grabbed everything, although he's being clumsily.  
Why that jerk took their last piece of beef jerky.  
He put the food and threw them out with an evil glee.  
"And now," he said with an evil grin, "I'll stuff up this stupid tree!"  
He started to put it up with a big heavy shove...  
When he heard a voice like a coo of a dove.  
He turned around and saw a little H! daughter  
Charity Bazaar, who came out for a cup of water.  
She stared at Gene and said, "Santa Claus, Why?  
Why are you taking are tree? Why?"  
You darn know that Dr. Gene Burrows is tricky and slick.  
He thought up a lie and thought it up quick.  
"Why, my sweet little girl," the so-called Santa Claus lied.  
"There is a light on this tree that won't light on this side.  
I, uh, am taking it back to my workshop at the North Pole, my dear.  
I will fixed it there and bring it back...here."  
His lie fooled the child. He patted her on the head  
Gave her a drink of water and sent her off to bed.  
After she gone to her room  
Up the tree he goes like a big sonic boom.  
The last thing the villain took was the wood they used for their fire.  
What he left on their walls is very useless wire.  
The only food he left in their house  
Is some cookie crumbs too small for their mouse.  
He did the same things for the other Histeria houses  
Even leaving crumbs, that is too small for their mouses.  
It was also dawn; they are still in their beds.  
They were still in their beds, when he packed up his sleigh.  
Packed with everything, including their wrappings.  
Including some stuff that looks like rings.  
Up to the top of old Mount Histeria  
His scheme is getting very insaney-a  
"Ha!" he say while humming.  
"They will soon find out that no Christmas is coming!  
They will get up right about now...I know what they will do.  
Their mouths will opened, maybe a few minutes too  
Then those stupid Histerians will go boo-hoo!  
That is something", the doctor smiled, "That I must hear."  
He stopped for a minute and wants to hear it through his ear.  
He heard something coming over the snow.  
It started out faintly then started to grow.  
But this sound isn't sad.  
Why this sounded glad.  
Every Histerian in Histeria! Town, the small and the tall  
Are singing, without any presents at all!  
He didn't stopped Christmas from coming. It came.  
Somehow it came just the same.  
The doctor, with his feet cold in the snow  
Looked shocked and say, "How can it be so?  
It came without ribbons! It came without tags!  
It came without package, boxes, and bags!"  
He stood puzzled and puzzled until his puzzler is sore.  
Then Dr. Gene Burrows thought of something he hasn't before.  
"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "Doesn't come from a store.  
Maybe Christmas, means something even more"  
What happened you ask? Well in Histeria! Town, they say  
That the doctor's heart grew three sizes that day.  
The true meaning of Christmas has finally come through.  
He found the strength of ten Histerians, times two.  
Since his heart is no longer tight,  
He goes through the air in a very bright light.  
He does now the scopes of Mt. Histeria!  
Blowing on his horn like very merry-a!  
He rode into Histeria! Town, he gave back the toys  
To all the good girls and boys.  
He gave everything back, even the food for the feast.  
And he, yes he, Dr. Gene Burrows craved the big beast.  
+++++++++++  
The Grinch is property of Dr. Seuss. Histeria! is property of Warner Brothers. No one is allowed to put this story on their websites without permission. Please read and review. 


End file.
